Too Many Angels
by MegalomaniacUrashima
Summary: Kei and Yuri are given a mission to stop two women posing as them on a faraway planet. Better yet, who did I choose to be the posers? LOL
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this! Two women are parading around under the persona of Lovely Angels belonging to the fictitious organization of UniPol, Universal Police. They are not only causing mass destruction in the course of their supposed duties, but now we have to take them down before they do any more harm!" Kei bangs the panel in front of her in a fury. Luckily no buttons were pushed this time.  
  
"Hey, I know, Kei, relax. We'll be at the planet soon, sides we already have a plan all set up," Yuri offered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
--  
  
"Stop! Thief!" A woman with blonde hair adjusted the controls and soon put the cross hairs on the fleeing car. The ship fired.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" her partner shouted through the comlink from the ground below. She was unable to apprehend them from inside the bank, so now she is chasing them on her scooter.  
  
"Apprehending the banker robbers!" she replied happily as the car and the ground below exploded. Soon a massive traffic jam came of the hole in the ground. She landed the ship knocking the telephone poles down and then a traffic light. The jets scorched the side of a building nearby.  
  
"You can't land that here!" her partner shouted.  
  
"Sorry, Kiyonne!" the blonde held her hands together with puppy eyes as she said so.  
  
Kiyonne just held her stopped her scooter by the scene of the blast and shook her head in disgust. She got out her blaster and proceeded to arrest the criminals, if they were alive.  
  
Some minutes later the district police arrived with fire engines on the way soon after. "Agent Kiyonne, Mihoshi, what the hell happened!?" the chief of police shouted as he got out of the car in a hurry. Mihoshi had gotten out of the ship to assist her partner, but all they could do was asses the damages.  
  
"Uh, they fired on me! I fired back! Hehehe," Mihoshi tried to lie her way out of it, but even a school kid could tell she was lying.   
  
Kiyonne grabbed her face again and sighed in disgust again. She hated her partner, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was all she had and it was her ship.  
  
"Who's going to pay for all of this!?" he shouted.  
  
"Uh, just bill UniPol, heh," Kiyonne offered.  
  
"UniPol? You aren't with the 3WA!?" he shouted in fear.  
  
"New company, hehe, we got another mission so bye!" Kiyonne ran with Mihoshi looking around all confused. Kiyonne ran back and dragged her to the ship.  
  
Inside, "Aren't we going to get paid!?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"It' your own damned fault!" Kiyonne bitched. A vein was popping out of her forehead. "You fired the gun, landed the ship and ruined everything!" she shouted even louder.  
  
"But, but, but, I didn't miss this time!" Mihoshi tried to fight back.  
  
"For crying out loud!" Kiyonne fell into a chair and typed in some commands on the panel. She looked for another job.  
  
"Sides, Kiyonne, weren't you handling it inside the bank?" Mihoshi smiled with her eyes closed. She'd wag her tail if she had one.  
  
"What!? This is my fault!?" Kiyonne screamed and gave up. Nothing could fix this, they were 3WA rejects at best. This whole idea of creating a new business to do what they loved was backfiring. She had to have another job and soon. Something they can do without causing any destruction. She needed money.  
  
Mihoshi munched on some chips and sat down beside her.  
  
"Where'd you get those?" Kiyonne asked.  
  
"From the reserves," Mihoshi munched some more.  
  
"RESERVES!?" Kiyonne bolted out of her chair and stood over her partner.  
  
"Yeah, say we're almost out, have any money?" Mihoshi munched some more.  
  
"You never told me you had a food reserved in storage!?" Kiyonne ran to the back of the ship.  
  
"You didn't ask!" Mihoshi called after her.  
  
"There's nothing here but wrappers!?" Kiyonne ran across the floor and tackled Mihoshi for her chips.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out!" Mihoshi laughed and fell off her chair.  
  
~beep beep, you have an incoming message~ the computer chimed.  
  
Kiyonne got off of the ground and peered into the greasy empty bag of chips. She then reached in for some crumbs and stared at them. "Damn it!" she sighed and got back in her chair. She pushed the button to receive the message.  
  
"Hello, I have need for a qualified body guard or guards. Standard fee of 5000 credits a day will be provided," a man spoke through the line. It wasn't a video message this time around.  
  
"A day!? We'll take it, time and place, please!?" Kiyonne tried to calm down. Mihoshi had sat back in her seat as well now.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon, Star Plaza in Portland," he answered. He also hung up.  
  
"Yay, a new mission! Mihoshi, do not screw this up!" Kiyonne ordered.  
  
"But but but, the last mission was you fault toooo," she pleaded.  
  
Kiyonne groaned again. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I'm sure you know the owner of the Star Plaza, Mr. Joseph Star," a man identified by his I.D. tag as Kentaro Masame spoke. He was a finely dressed man in his late 30's with reading glasses perched on his nose.  
  
"Ah, yes, lead the way," Kiyonne smiled. Mihoshi was looking around all giddy like. The plaza was truly remarkable, but most people who walk through here don't bother to notice every single detail of it and point them out with an 'ooh ooh ooh'  
  
"Shudap, Mihoshi! Please!" Kiyonne grabbed her face, shook her head and groaned. Such a move she nearly copyrighted if that was possible.  
  
Upon walking inside the view was even more spectacular. They were brought over to an elevator off to the side. It was mostly glass as well as the shaft allowing tourists to get an even better view while they ride it. Mihoshi got in and turned around. She pointed again off in the distance only to have Kiyonne bang her forehead against the glass in frustration. She turned and grabbed Mihoshi's collar. "What!?"  
  
"You're scaring me, Kiyonne," Mihoshi sniffed. Kiyonne sighed and let go. She decided to give in completely. Food and money had been clouding her judgment so sight seeing was not even thought of. She looked where Mihoshi was pointing to see some person off in the distance wearing all black. He or she was sneaking around. Mr. Star really needed body guards and soon. She prayed to herself to whomever to keep this mission from going wrong.  
  
When the doors opened, Mr. Kentaro led them out of it. They were now on the fifth floor. Mr. Star's office awaited them down the hall way.  
  
--  
  
"Yuri, do you read me?" Kei asked.  
  
"Yes, what it is?" Yuri replied from some distance off. They were talking through their hand earring comlinks.  
  
"I was almost spotted, how are things by you?"  
  
"Good, don't worry about it, just carry on with the plan,"  
  
"Roger,"  
  
--  
  
"Ah, Agents Kiyonne and Mihoshi, welcome to Star Plaza, I trust Mr. Masa was of good service. A stocky business man with short black hair and a strong jaw spoke with a grin.  
  
"Yes, so we body guarding you?" Kiyonne spoke.  
  
"Ah, to the point, good, yes, I have people out for my life and until I leave tomorrow morning I will need body guards. If you somehow do this without blowing my plaza apart, I will be glad to pay you more than standard."  
  
"Yes, heh, thank you," Kiyonne was uneasy but understanding. "How long were these people out to get you?"  
  
"For a month now, I have had great security for some time now, but with a few of them in sick and a few others wounded from prior attacks, I am short handed. You will accompany me to dinner tonight, dress up and enjoy yourselves," he smiled from where he sat.  
  
"Yay, dress up!" Mihoshi laughed and even hopped once. Kiyonne smiled and bowed in appreciation. They soon were led off to their quarters.  
  
Things were running rather smoothly so far and Kiyonne was glad. She knew something had to go wrong, anything at all. This was beginning to drive her mad, but she relaxed and looked over the dresses in her closet. There were some nice red ones and blue ones, traditional Chinese and Japanese, even Western. He had plenty of styles. This evening should be fun and if that is all she can get out of this mission then so be it.  
  
Mihoshi jumped for joy having found a nice bright pink one. Kiyonne just rolled her eyes.  
  
---  
  
"Go to phase two operations, Kei," Yuri spoke.  
  
"Yeah, ok, but so soon?"  
  
"Yes, something is not right around here." 


End file.
